


【勇耀/KORCHU】ME&UR GHOST（番外1）

by BURVIN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURVIN/pseuds/BURVIN
Summary: 或许你应该在第一次见他就把他扔出舱门外
Relationships: China & South Korea (Hetalia), China/South Korea (Hetalia), 勇耀
Kudos: 1





	【勇耀/KORCHU】ME&UR GHOST（番外1）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称/强行性行为/正文在写了（进度0%

【你打开了新的录音管】  
…我查看了他房间的监控，他在手淫——用我的衣物。我当下有一阵恶心感让我晕眩到瘫倒在座椅上，毕竟我当时穿的就是那件被他用来满足生理需求的衣服。我得看完这段监控后判定他有没有射在我的衣服上，结果是没有的，他高潮前将我的衣物放在了枕头旁边。看完他的自慰行为后我删除了他五天来所有的监控，没什么原因，一是他脑子单纯到真没什么需要防备的，二是我没有观看他手淫的这种变态爱好。  
到了需要进食的点我还是有带食物给他，只不过这次没有带给他辣酱，他看起来有点意外，便问我：辣酱呢？我说：这次我没带给你，你老实吃完这块压缩食物吧。

我不想吃这个。他像挑食的小孩一样撇嘴。但还是撕开了包装把干涩的压缩食物塞进了嘴里，做出表明难以下咽的动作后把它吞了进去。  
吃完后他让我留下来陪他一起打《来帮丽塔切绳子》他说他已经把这个单机益智游戏打到第三百关了。我想着看他打游戏也没不好的，毕竟现在我没有任何计划需要赶着完成。我就留下来看他打游戏。我看着他有些认真和得逞感的侧脸，当下在想：还有二十五天，这艘小船就能继续超光速飞行。他能回塞曼吉，我也能回炎国上报这次的意外和继续开发下一批全线产品。  
他一开始还是在全神贯注的玩游戏的，多打了几关之后他的手就不老实的在我身上浮动，我坐的稍微离他远了一些后，他又凑过来，那瞬间我明白了他的想法：他想借用这个氛围和我发生性关系。当我起身要走的时候，他抱住了我的腰，使劲把我的身体往地毯上摁住。  
“扶余人，你有病啊？”我骂了他一句，他便反应过来，抓着我的手腕，用我听不懂的语言说了一大串话。对，这个时候星际互译器还没有修好。但我能感觉他也许有些真诚，不只是单纯想把无处发泄的性欲发到我的身上。我假装听懂了他的话，便说：“任勇洙，我现在不想和你干这种事情。”  
他无视了这句话，开始把我下半身的衣服强硬地拖拽下来，我不是没有让他立即死亡的办法，也不是不能把他击晕后塞进休眠仓里。出于各种考虑，我没有对他下手，而是放纵他对我继续强行发生性行为。  
他没有直接动手，而是先拥抱着我，那一分钟里我以为他改变主意了，当然，他还是先握住我的阴茎帮我套弄起来，他弄了一会看我没有什么反应后，把托在我臀部上的手放下，将手指插入我的后穴口里搅动。我发出了一声低沉的哼声后他就用手指往穴里更能让我发出声音的地方摁。接着他过于心急，就脱下裤子把阴茎插入只用手指搅动了几次的穴洞里，刚插入那一刻我只感受到撕裂和刺痛感，他那时没有在意我扭曲的表情，而是盯着我的胸口用汉语说：“好漂亮…”用他特有的，带着扶余口音的声音说的。抽插了几次后我的痛感更加剧烈了。  
不过这样持续几分钟后我的痛感已经麻木了，既然扭曲的表情不能使他停止这种粗暴的性行为，那我必须更换一种方式，像我当时在做的，就是假装自己很能接受他的粗暴对待并表现出享受的神情想让他快速高潮后放过我。  
这个办法也失效了，他无论我露出怎样的表情都会继续用同样的力度抽插我。约莫有十五分钟过去了，我才感受到他加快了自己的速度，他握紧我的腰部后开始把阴茎一下下往深处冲刺。那时我终于松了一口气，开始模仿我看过的性爱纪录片里的女人一样叫出声。终于他伴随我虚假的高潮声响把积蓄已久的精液全部射进了我的体内。  
做完后我对他什么也没说。他则是用愉悦的眼神看了我一会，然后开口问我有没有爽到？我闭口不答，他就晃了下我的阴茎，问我“你这里一直没有硬吗？”我终于推开了他，用最直白的方言辱骂他，他好像知趣了，暂时停止了纠缠我的行为，我便先去清洗自己的身子。

过了十二个小时他都没来找我，我瘫坐在主控室的地板上发呆，按理说被强行发生性关系都会有恶心感和轻生欲，我暂时还没有。  
至于我为什么在他说了一大串我听不懂的话后我就放弃了“反抗”？我考虑了一下原因，也许是他的样貌和情感促成了这次合奸。至于和他的交流我得暂停一段时间——二十四小时。  
他来找过我，他在我睡着后的卧室外面站了很长一会。我内心表层只有简单的希望他离我远一点，我有太多的情绪碾压在脑海上让我没办法当下就开门去见他。  
我又回想起第一次见他，回想起他四天前和我说自己曾经是贱民的儿子让我对他产生了同情心。——他大概也在心急自己不能回去上报关于我的消息。这是我当时对他最大的误解之一，我甚至有想过引擎损坏都是他策划好的。  
对，之前提到的，断断续续一年来的会面都不是塞曼吉派他来的，在他开始在私密信件里称呼我为大哥的时候提到，当年的数次借用交易的名义接近我是他自己的私情并非塞曼吉的计划。都是后话了。

他用下巴抵在我的胯间抬头看着我，我注意到了他像恳求原谅的狗一样的表情，是在装可怜吗？这个人是不是为了和我发生性行为就什么都能干得出来。  
我说：“你上次弄的我真的很痛啊，任勇洙。”  
他说：“我错了我这次肯定会努力把你操到高潮的…你能再给我一次机会吗？”  
他居然觉得我疏远他的原因会是这样。我差点当场就气笑了。我想说是因为你没经过我同意就强行和我发生粗鲁的性关系这种行为导致我疏远你的。但我没说把这话出口的时候他就已经拉下我的裤子把阴茎含在他口里吞吐了。  
我被他口到硬了，这是我这几年除了晨勃和自然的生理勃起第一次硬，他舌头很灵活，几下就卷到我发出一两声自然的咿唔淫声。为此他很满意，将我的一整根阴茎全部吞了下去，过没一会便吐了出来。当时我整个人抓着椅子的把手身体不断乱颤，他也变得得意起来，表情和一只捡球成功的狗别无差距。  
“你想过你身体可以这么淫荡的吗？”他得意洋洋，好似我的默许增加了他莫名其妙的自信。  
“你确实口活不错。”我当时在射的边缘徘徊了好久，但最终单纯因为口交没有射出来。  
他将我整个人翻过去，在我的臀瓣上吮吸了一下，轻拍着它说：“这个纹身好可爱哦…”他盯着我臀部上的熊猫纹身看了一会，将纹身处的皮肤多舔了几遍。“你觉得很有意思吗…这是我十几岁的时候闲的无聊去找纹身师纹的。”我说，当时确实是去旅游看完食铁兽之后纹了一个卡通纹身，至于为什么选在了屁股上？我也记不清楚我当时想的什么，它没什么特殊的含义。  
舔完我的纹身后他唾了口唾沫在自己的指尖上，用一根手指进入摁压我的前列腺，他这次找的很准，也许是因为刚才被口交的过于舒适令我被他的指交都能获得满足。很快他加大到了两根手指，摁压的频率也越来越有节奏性，很不幸或者很幸运的是：我没过多久就被他用手指干射了。他用手指在我腹部把我射出来的一些精液刮进了嘴里，他很开心，像是解决了一桩堵心事一样。  
“你射了…”他说。  
我不知道该怎么回应他，只好凑上前去，摸了摸他蓬松柔软的短发，把脸埋进了他的头发里。他刚洗了头吹了头发，头发上有一点吹风机带来的糊味和洗发水的味道。  
然后我起身，让他坐在椅子上，我扶着他的阴茎坐了上去——当然这时我只让他的阴茎在我的大腿间摩擦。他的脸色变得喜悦又带有些许迷茫，他问我：“这是梦吗？”  
我回答他说不是的，但我更难搞懂我主动的意愿是什么，这件事就像当时的章鱼头纹身师问我：“这个纹身纹哪儿？”我看着暖气片上的飞虫出神，忘了回答他。于是纹身师吼起来，“妈的，别耽误我纹身了，你后面还有一大堆人排队，不想纹滚蛋！”  
“纹我屁股上，右边的那瓣。”我嘴巴跑的比脑子还快，我完全可以加上一句“我开玩笑的，纹我左臂上就可以了。”来阻挡这一切发生。但我没有，于是我现在我现在右臀被握在扶余人的手心里情有可原，轻拍了一下也很合理。  
他又把手指伸进了我的后穴里，在我的敏感点按了几下，然后把他涨得紫红的阴茎插入了一点，见我有点不适便先拔出了。他把我刚射出来的精液抹在了我的后穴口和他的阴茎上，他再次插入进去，轮到他脸色涨红手按着椅子把手了。他口里吐出不少我听不懂的语言，大约是在表示他有被我的后穴舒适到。很快他反应过来，双手握着我的腰部开始进行最原始的抽插运动。我这次确实有被前面的口交和按摩前列腺所带来初始的快感，于是我发出了一些让他愉悦的声音，他的脸色放松了不少，我注意到他的脸庞，塔米尔把他称为“不过就是短头发的你”应该是错误的，他的五官比我更有男性特征，他下垂的眼角和略微有点粗的眉毛是最能分清我们五官区别的特征。我在他因为我双手搭在他的肩膀上，双腿盘在他背后的时候盯着他潮红的脸庞仔细研究起他的五官，太诡异了，更诡异的是我看着他的唇想着亲下去会是什么感觉，当然了，我没有亲他。

好辣啊。这是我在心里给他的脸庞和身材的一个评价。

伴随着身体碰撞发出的声音，很快他开始加快了自己的速度，我也开始配合他的频率，他这次确实不让我那么痛了，但还没有让我爽到。  
他加快后突然用右手握住了我的阴茎，发现我的阴茎已经软了下来后停止了抽插，我注意到他又变得闷闷不乐。我说：“哎呀，我没硬很正常的…”  
他说：“应该是我没找准点，你起来一下，让我想想怎么操你比较好。”  
这是他最后一次在性爱过程中操心我的感受了，我应该珍惜才对，我当时说不要在意我硬没硬他也许就听进心里牢牢记住，后来才会在床上每一次都那么不要脸。

然后他重新进入了我，他的头搭在我的肩膀上，我能听见他的呼吸声逐渐强烈起来，他的另一只手握住我的阴茎，帮我撸动它后又在终于找准的敏感点附近摩擦了几遍，见我前端硬了之后他便带我一起共登极乐，他的手指塞入了我的口中，我一开始只是轻轻咬着它，但他把我操到临近高潮时我忍不住咬得重了点，很快他开始了冲刺——我下意识想要逃脱，他把我按回去的那刻让我尝到了一股铁锈味，我咬破了他的手指，他没有停下来，他加快了抽插的力度，我不禁自然地发出些春声，这声音让他整个人颤抖了一下，我也颤抖着接受了被他操射的事实。  
我在他的怀里躺了一小会，他说带我去洗澡，便把我整个人抱起来，我挂在他身上，问他你是想要一起洗吗？他说是的。  
我们两个人挤在单人浴缸里的样子还挺滑稽的，他的身体就快把整个浴缸占满，而我只能瘫坐他的两腿之间。  
他说：“你里面真的很敏感……”  
我轻骂了他一句，把浴缸里的水往他脸上泼去，他反泼了回来后抓住我的臀部，认真地盯着我说：“你忘了一件事。”  
我一惊，想必是很严肃的事情：“忘了什么？”  
“我还没射。”他又换回了平时那张带着没脸没皮笑容的脸，“为了把你操射我忍了很久，你里面那么舒服还不让我射，真的是一种折磨啊。”  
“去死吧！”我不停地往他身上泼着浴缸里的水，他这次没有反泼回来，而是抓着我的手往他的大腿侧摸了一下。他说这样摸一下他就硬了，我觉得就算我只是站在你面前，甚至隔着几百光年视频聊天你也会硬，虽然我没有很了解过你，但你绝对是这种人。他说或许吧，但我现在只想把阴茎插你洞里快活快活了。  
他借着水做了前期工作后就猛地一下冲刺进去，幸好今天我已经有过一次经历，他这么突然的性爱不会让我感觉到剧烈的痛，但有种说不出的感情在我的心底扩散开来，伴随着他抽插几十次后这种感情越来越强烈，后来想起来，这是我第一次感觉到他在真挚地爱我。  
他很快就射在了我的体内，然后帮我抠出了留在体内的精液。我们站起来认真地洗了一次澡后他就回他的房间去了。我当时有一种冲动是喊住他，让他留下来陪我一起过夜。当然我没有，不过很快每一个夜晚我都是陪他在一张床上度过的了。

你还想听？我没什么可说的，做爱无非是那样，射精，前列腺高潮。不过夸张一点来说就是整个飞船的每个角落都留下了精斑。没办法，任勇洙这个人就是性欲太强了，真想不到他最后几天干脆都不穿外裤在我面前晃悠，和我第一次见他时他正经的样子判若两人。  
我有口头训诫他，每次都有。但我没有真的被他气到，估计你也忘掉了我最初的不情愿吧，但还能怎样，木已成舟，既然躲不过只能选择承受他了。  
终于，超光速引擎被我修好了，我穿梭到了可以联系上总部的N-62719星系，我一面和总部报告这次突然状况，和分析新产品的优劣时，任勇洙就一边在我的桌子下方跪着，抬着我的大腿舔着我的穴口，我关闭了和总部的视频通话，我借口说这里信号不好，他见我把视频通话转成纯语音后便把柔软的舌头伸进我的穴口里，某种程度上这是我三十天来最快乐的一小段时光，因为总部批准了我对新产品的看法，并确定我之前的产品之一已经获得了专利费用，我耳边传来系统传给我的大额进账时会有的铃声，穴口里的舌头正好不偏不倚在这个时候让我直接获得了一次前列腺高潮。  
这是我和他相处的这段时光里倒数第三次性爱。

【你关了这根录音管，你评价它为春色录音管】  
【你打开了第二根放在附加部分的录音管】  
未完持续

*附加：这篇文的正文打算以第二人称的视角发现一段朴实无华的星际爱情故事，所选录音管是王耀在敌战舰上存落的录音，后来敌战舰遭遇袭击后坠落在附近的星球上，有星际商人带走了存放在飞船上的战犯审讯管——很多人对陌生人的故事感兴趣。


End file.
